We Could've Ruled (OV)
We Could've Ruled is the ninth episode of Our Verse. =Story= Alexandrite got to the beach shore, and quickly defused. The Crystal Gems stood infront of the Ronaldo Gems, and Ronaldo appeared running down the beach, towards the gems. “What is that thing?!” Ronaldo yelled. All of the gems were gathered together as the pink ship landed on the surface on the sand. The ship opened it’s front door. Out of the ship walked down a Rose Quartz, her eyes were closed, and she seemed disgusted to be on the planet. The gems all held their ground in their places. Assisting the Rose Quartz was a small Ruby, named Rudolph, she looked very nervous and stood by her Rose’s dress. “Hello gems.” Rose said, keeping her eyes closed. The Rose had a prudent tone, she sounded stuck up, her posture was poised and precise. She was quiet for a moment, “Well, aren’t you going to reply?” she said passive aggressively. “Hi.” Garnet said annoyed. “Thank you.” The Rose said. She took a pace towards the gems, and they started summoning their weapons. Garnet with her gauntlets, both Pearls had their spears, both Amethyst’s with their whips out. Violet Jasper had her crash helmet out. Rose Quartz laughed to herself. “No need for those weapons..” she said soothingly. Pearl trembled, tears running down her face as she looked at the Quartz. Garnet was shaking, and Amethyst was silent. “It’s so nice to meet you all.... Crystal Gems..” she said. Lilac ran to the front of the group. “I’m not apart of them! Please, save me from these REBELS!” she yelled. All of the gems looked at her with betrayal. Ronaldo especially felt betrayed, he mouthed "why?". “Ah yes, Lilac. White Diamond informed me how loyal you were, I knew you hadn’t betrayed her.” she said. “You may enter the ship, we are going back home, any other takers?” Rose continued. Everyone, including Ruby, had thought Teal Sapphire would be all over the idea of leaving. But even at this time, Teal Sapphire was stubborn. “No way on Earth we’re leaving.” Teal Sapphire laughed. “Exactly” Rose said. “We won’t be on Earth, i’m shattering you back on Homeworld” she laughed. Her voice sent shivers down Pearl’s back. The gems held their ground. “Who is your guy’s... leader.” Rose continued. Garnet was about to speak up, but Ronaldo took stand. “I am, I am the leader of these gems!” Ronaldo yelled. “You? But you are a human” she laughed. “So?” he said. “So, you can’t lead gems.. no wonder the rebellion has shrunk so small, you’re putting your gem life trust in a destroyable matter of flesh.” Rose laughed. “I can manage this team as a human just as well as I could as a gem.” Ronaldo glared. “I’m sure... White Diamond put you in charge of killing the crystal gems, and you ended up joining them. That’s why she sent me to finish the job I should’ve started” Ronaldo looked. “Human, White Diamond has a very special punishment for you.. as you being human, - she has sent me to make you a gem.” Pearl gasped, and looked at Garnet. “That’s possible?” she asked. “I don’t know.” Garnet replied. Ronaldo smirked, “Go ahead, try me.” he backlashed. “It won’t be that pleasing.” she smirked. Rose appeared in front of Ronaldo in a moment, she had split open Ronaldo’s chest. Ronaldo looked down at his mark, and covered his wound. “Wh-” Ronaldo fell to the ground, and blood poured out on the beach. All of the gems gasped. “Now you make a decision, die a human, or take a chance becoming a gem...” Ronaldo gasped for breath.. “G...gem...” he struggled to say. Rose smiled, she pulled out an unformed gem, and lodged it in Ronaldo’s chest. Ronaldo clenched his chest in pain. “As for the rest of you, now is when you die.” Rose pulled out her sword, and charged towards the gems. End. =Information= Appeared =Mentioned= =Trivia= *This marks the beginning of halfway through the first season. Category:Episodes Category:Yyaku's Content Category:A to Z Category:Our Verse